Transcripts/Look Before You Sleep
Applejack: groans : Rarity: Hmm. Hah! Perfect. : Applejack: spit Just take the broken limbs down, Rarity. Don't y'all care about nothin' other than prettifyin'? : Rarity: Somepony has to. You were making an absolute mess of the town square, Applejack. : Applejack: Yeah, well, the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loose branches so they don't tumble down on anypony. : Rarity: I simply cannot imagine why the Pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful downpour this evening and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day. : Applejack: sigh Think more practical-like, will ya? They accidentally skipped a scheduled sprinkle last week, so we need a doozy of a downpour to make up for it, is all. : pouring down : Rarity: Oh no! My wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined! : Applejack: Ya shoulda hurried up and finished the job already. : Rarity: Oh! Ah! Oh! Ph! It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Help me! : Applejack: Uh, there. Hunker down to yer heart's content whilst I finish things. : Rarity: pant Oh, no, no, no! : Applejack: What now? : Rarity: I prefer not to get my hooves muddy. : Applejack: Guh. There is just no pleasin' ya, is there? Everything's got to be just so. : Rarity: scoff Well, and how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose? : Applejack: Y'all wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit'cha. : Rarity: laugh That doesn't even make any sense. : Applejack: Does so. : Rarity: Does not. : Applejack: Does so. : Rarity: Does not. : Applejack: Does so. : Rarity: Does not. : Applejack: Does so infinity. Hah. : Rarity: Does not infinity plus one. Heh. What say we go our separate ways before one of us says something she will regret? : Applejack: I reckon y'all are gonna say something you'll regret first. : Rarity: On the contrary, I believe it shall most certainly be you who says something you will regret first. : Applejack: I'm not sayin' anythin'. : Rarity: Nor am I. : Applejack: Y'all just be on yer way, then. : Rarity: After you! : cracks : Applejack and Rarity: yelp : Rarity: Perhaps we should stick together for now and find some shelter. : Applejack: Uh-huh, perhaps we should. And fast. : song : Applejack: Heh. Nice and dry under here, sorta. : Rarity: Oh! Unacceptable. : Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Rarity! Applejack! Rarity! : Applejack and Rarity: Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: Come inside girls, quick. : Applejack: Whoa, nelly. Is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm? : Twilight Sparkle: It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do. Come on in! : Rarity: Hah! We are most grateful for your invitation. : Applejack: Thank ya kindly for yer hospitality. : Rarity: Uh, do be a polite house guest and go wash up please, won't you? : Applejack: grumble If I gotta spend one more second with that fussbudget Rarity today, I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do. : Twilight Sparkle: Some storm, huh? The Pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you and Applejack don't have any trouble getting home. : Rarity: It may indeed be a problem. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, you're welcome to stay if need be. Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight. gasp You and Applejack should totally sleep over! We'll have a slumber party! I've always wanted one of those. : Rarity: Oh! Uh, goodness. Uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now. laugh Ah, silly me, I can't possibly stay here all night -- with Applejack. reading Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask. : Twilight Sparkle: My own personal copy. It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great! : Rarity: Yes, uh, great. laughter : Applejack: gasp What in tarnation... Now wait just a goll-darn minute. Ya make me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's okay for y'all to have mud all over yer faces? : Rarity: Silly! This is called a mud mask. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion. : Twilight Sparkle: We're giving each other makeovers! Eee-hee! We have to do it, it says so in the book. : Applejack: Slumber 101: Everything You... Oh hey, heh, would'ja look at the time. I gotta skidaddle on home quick. I'm powerful late for, uh, fer somethin'. Uh, g'night. cry Or maybe I'll sit here for a spell. : Twilight Sparkle: Hurray slumber party! : Applejack: Blahch. What in the world is this for? : Rarity: sigh To reduce the puffiness around one's eyes, of course. : Applejack: Puffiness-schmuffiness! That's good eatin'! loudly : Twilight Sparkle: Hee-hee! Isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun. : Rarity: Did you hear that, Applejack? You certainly would not want to do anything that would ruin Twilight's very first slumber party, would you? : Applejack: Of course not, 'n you wouldn't either, I reckon? : Rarity: So do we have an agreement? : Applejack: You betcha. spit : Rarity: Oh! Gross! You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude. : Applejack: You know, there's fussy, 'n there's just plain gettin' on my nerves. : Rarity: Fortunately, I can get along with anypony, no matter how difficult she may be. : Applejack: Oh yeah? Well, I'm the "get-alongin-est" pony you're ever gonna meet. : Rarity: That's not even a word. : Twilight Sparkle: This is going to be the bestest slumber party ever! Yay! : Applejack and Rarity: Yay. : Rarity: So, how are you getting along over there, Applejack? : Applejack: Just fine, Rarity. : Twilight Sparkle: This is so awesome! giggle Makeovers, check. Ooh, it says here we have to tell ghost stories. Who wants to go first? : Applejack: Me! I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the prissy ghost who drove everypony crazy with her unnecessary neatness. Oo-oo! I'm sure y'all are familiar with that one? : Rarity: Never heard of it, but I have a much better one. It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost who irritated everypony within a hundred miles! Oo-oo! : Applejack: That's not a real story. You made it up. : Rarity: It is a ghost story, they're all made up. : screams : Twilight Sparkle: I've got one! This story is called The Legend of The Headless Horse. It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And three ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one... : Twilight Sparkle: ...and just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was--''The Headless Horse!'' : Applejack and Rarity: gasp scream : Twilight Sparkle: Ghost story, check. Now, who wants s'mores? : Rarity: Then you place one marshmallow on the top of the chocolate and be sure it's centered--that's critical--and then carefully put another perfectly square graham cracker on the top. And done. Ta-da! laugh : Twilight Sparkle: Ooo! : Applejack: Nah, ya just eat 'em. munch Mmm-mmm! belch : Rarity: sigh You could at least say excuse me. : Applejack: Aw, I was just about to, but you interrupted me. Pardon. : Twilight Sparkle: S'mores, check. Now the next item of fun we have to do is Truth or Dare. : Rarity: I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change. : Applejack: Oh yeah? Well I dare Rarity ta lighten up and stop obsessin' over every last little detail, for a change. : Rarity: I think the truth of the matter is that somepony could stand to pay a little more attention to details. : Applejack: And I think the truth is somepony oughta quit with her fussin' so the rest of us can get things done. : Twilight Sparkle: Um, I don't think this is how the game's supposed to work. You have to give an honest answer to any question or do whatever anypony dares you to do. : Applejack: I dares you to step outside and let your precious, tidy mane get ruined again. : Rarity: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: You have to. It's the rule. : Applejack: Hah! : Rarity: Fine! cries : Applejack: snickers laughs : Rarity: Okay. I dare Applejack to play dress-up in a frou-frou, glittery, lacey outfit. : Applejack: gasp Happy? : Rarity: Very. smirk : Twilight Sparkle: Um, do I ever get a turn? : Applejack: I dare ya to enter the next rodeo when it comes to town. : Rarity: I dare you not to enter the next rodeo that comes to town. : Applejack: I dare ya to not comb your mane a hundred times before bed. : Rarity: And I dare you to comb yours just once. : Twilight Sparkle: I, uh, I think we should check off Truth or Dare and move on. Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is, shall we? Hm, what does this mean? Pillow fight? : Rarity: Oh, please. I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude. Oh! It! Is! On! grunt : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I get it! Pillow, fight! Fun! Ugh. Ah. Uh, girls? Maybe we should take it down a notch? : Applejack: I will if she will. : Rarity: gasp She started it. : Twilight Sparkle: spit Maybe we should just call it a night and get some sleep? : Rarity: Keep your muddy hooves on your side of the bed. : Applejack: My hooves ain't muddy. : Rarity: They were. There might still be a little on them. : Applejack: There ain't. See? : Rarity: Eww! : Applejack: Now who's bein' inconsiderate? : Rarity: I have to make the bed again so the blanket will be right. Get up. : Applejack: Hey! : Rarity: Ah ah ah! You'll ruin it. You have to do it like this. Mm, uh, ooh, u-u-u-uh, uh, ah. : Applejack: Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Geronimo! : Rarity: Hey! : Applejack: Ah. : Rarity: You did that on purpose. : Applejack: Um, yeah? : Rarity: Get up so I can fix it again. : Applejack: Can't hear ya, I'm asleep. snore : Rarity: M-mmm! : Applejack: I ain't budgin'. : Rarity: You will if you want any blankets. : Applejack: Give it back! : Rarity: I will not! : Applejack: Yes, you will! : Rarity: Won't! : Applejack: Will! : Rarity: Won't! : Applejack: Will! : Rarity: Won't! : Applejack: Will! : Twilight Sparkle: Enough! It says right here that the number one thing you're supposed to do at a slumber party is have fun, and thanks to you two I can't check that off! : Applejack: I've been tryin' my darndest to get along. : Rarity: No, it is I who have been trying my best. : Applejack: No, it was me. : Rarity: No, it was I. : Applejack: Me! : Rarity: I! : Twilight Sparkle: I'' hope you're happy, both of you. You've ruined my very first slumber party. The makeover, the s'mores, Truth or Dare, the pillow fight... I mean, is there anything else that could possibly go wrong? : strikes : '''Twilight Sparkle': Sorry I asked. : Applejack, Rarity and Twilight: gasp : Applejack: Ya see? That's why we needed to take down all those loose branches in town, not spiffy 'em up. : Rarity: But I-- : Applejack: Outta my way, missy! Time's a-wastin'. : Rarity: Wait! Stop! Don't! : Applejack: No waitin'! No stoppin'! Doin'! And that, my friends, is what we call gettin' 'er done. : Rarity: cry : Twilight Sparkle: cry : crash : Rarity: cries I tried to tell you it would come crashing down in here. : Applejack: Well, ya shoulda tried harder. sigh I'm mighty sorry, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: It's... Well, it's not okay. There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom, and the book doesn't say anything about having a giant tree branch at your slumber party. Or at least I haven't found that entry yet. Ooh... ah! : Applejack: What in tarnation are y'all doin' over there? : Rarity: Cleaning up this mess somepony made. Who was that again? Oh, right, that's you. : Applejack: We gotta do somethin'! : Twilight Sparkle: Baking... BFFs... Brothers... There's nothing in here about branches. : Applejack: grunts Rarity, for pony's sake, stop sweatin' the small stuff and help me get rid of this thing! I said hussle over here and help me! Look, I'm sorry, all right? : Rarity: What was that? : Applejack: I said I'm sorry! I shoulda listened to you when you noticed where this here branch would end up. Yer annoyin' attention to detail would'a saved us from this whole mess. But right now, ya need to stop bein' so dang fussy pickin' up all the little things and help me move the one big thing in here that actually matters! Please! : Rarity: Uh. Uh, but I'll get all icky. : Applejack: Consarnit! What the... eh... you... I mean, yes, ickiness is often a side effect of hard work. But y'all need to get over it, on account I just can't fix this mess I made myself. I need your help. : Rarity: Oh. Let's do this. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, they do have a section about backyard slumber parties. Is that what we're doing right now? Does this count as camping? : Rarity: grunt : Applejack: grunt : Rarity: U-ugh. Oh, I look awful. : Applejack: Better? : Rarity: Hmph, thanks. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, pretty! Where did these come from? They're not in the book either. : Applejack, Rarity and Twilight: laughter : Applejack: Is it bigger than a barn? : Twilight Sparkle: laugh Nope. : Rarity: Is it smaller than a saddle? : Twilight Sparkle: laugh No! Only three of your twenty questions left! : Applejack: sigh We're never gonna guess what you're thinkin' of, it could be anythin'. : Rarity: Are we getting warmer? : Twilight Sparkle: Why? Is it too cold in here for you? I can turn up the heat. : Applejack: She means are we gettin' any closer with our guesses? : Twilight Sparkle: Oh! No. And that technically counted as a question, so only two more left! : Applejack: Is it... a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars comin' out of his eyes? : Rarity: Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs? : Twilight Sparkle: That's it! : Applejack and Rarity: It is? : Twilight Sparkle: No. chuckle It's that. But it was just so nice to see you two finally getting along, I wanted you to be able to win together. : Applejack and Rarity: laughter : Twilight Sparkle: See? We could have been having fun like this all along. : Applejack: If only somepony hadn't been so persnickety. : Rarity: Well, maybe she wouldn't have been if somepony else hadn't been so sloppy. : Applejack: Sorry for being such a pain in the patootie. : Rarity: Oh, no, I'm sure I was much worse. : Applejack: That's kind of ya to say, but I'm the one who's sorry. : Rarity: Oh, I'm much more sorry than you are. : Applejack: Ugh. Are not. : Rarity: Are too. : Applejack: Are not! : Rarity: Are too. : Applejack: Are not. : Rarity: Are too. : Applejack and Rarity: laughter : Twilight Sparkle: I declare my first slumber party a success! : Applejack and Rarity: cheers : Twilight Sparkle: Have fun, check. : Applejack and Rarity: laughter : Rarity: Now take two steps to your left. Uh, no, my left. : Applejack: Whu, which is it? crash Whoa! That mess is your fault, not mine. laughter : Rarity: laughter Sorry. : Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, : It's hard to believe that two ponies who seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all. : Twilight Sparkle: So, who's up for another slumber party tomorrow night? Ugh. How about a week from Thursday? Oh, how about two weeks from Saturday? A month from now? : Applejack and Rarity: laughter : music : credits